Hope
by Darkness Drake
Summary: He hated the rain, but then the sun would shine and bring with it new hope.


He hated it when it rained.

From all he`d experienced, the rain never meant something good. When it _had _to mean something, it would be trouble.

When it rained, the results had never been good. He had never been proved wrong by taking this conclusion.  
Much less now, that Maka lay in his arms in a pool or her own blood, barely breathing.

The water continued to pour down on him and dying partner, making his tears almost invisible, going by unnoticed as they fell on her blood.

He bit down on his bottom lip hard, almost desperately, waiting for something he knew would not happen.

It was very late in morning. He supposed it shouldn`t be long till sun rise. But it didn`t matter, did it? The heavy rain continued to pour down mercilessly, uncaring at the scene.

Soul picked Maka up and held her tight, almost hopeful she`d get up and smile, tell him it had been a joke…that she was okay. That everything would be okay. But things weren`t so simple, and deep inside he knew that, he just didn`t want to accept the truth.

It had been a hard battle.  
They had managed to win, but before doing so, Maka suffered several blows, most of them very serious.  
He had too, but he was unconcerned towards his own injuries when she was in such a condition; when she was barely breathing; when she was dying in his arms and he could do nothing about it. He did, he _could _not care about how he was feeling when she needed him the most.

The pain he was suffering the most from was not physical. It was emotional. Seeing her in the state she was made him think about _them._ Now he wished he`d done more for her, helped her more. That he`d done everything he could for her.  
He was blaming it all on himself.  
But it was not his fault.

"Damn it, Maka, why?"

His sobs went by unheard. The rain, the rain he hated so much, drowned any and every sound.

Soul felt like yelling. Yelling for something, anything, someone.  
He could not help it. She had risked too much with another one of her effective, yet dangerous plans to take down their opponent.  
He had not agreed at first. But he trusted his partner; he had reasons to do so. So he let her do things her way. They always ended up okay, right?

Not this time.  
They did, indeed, take the opponent out. But it had a price and the result was this. He wished he`d been faster, that he`d taken the blow for her again.  
He was always prepared to die for her. But blaming it on himself was useless: the attack had been simply too quick, completely unpredictable. Neither of them had seen it coming. They could not have prevented themselves.

So here they are.

Soul did not know or care how long it had been since the battle had been over. He did not notice the rain had stopped falling. All he knew was that he was unable to save the most important person he had. He could do nothing. He felt small and useless.

With the rain gone, now the sun was rising. Slowly, but steadily as if nothing had happened. And now he noticed it. He noticed the light that came to replace the awful darkness and rain. A part of him was unexplainably grateful. It was as if the sun would make everything okay.

He held on to her.

"Hold on…just a bit. You can do it…"

He waited. Waited for what, not even he knew. But he knew it would come. He knew it as if all the purpose of being here was for it to arrive.

Perhaps it had been his hope and his trust all along that kept her alive through all of this. Perhaps she held with everything she had thanks to him. But he didn`t care: she was still alive. Even after everything, after so long, she resisted. She would not fall now. Not now.

And he heard it.  
He heard a faint "Soul!" from not too far a way and he could not help but let a smile cross his face and look at her with such a tenderness he would not let anyone else in the world see.

"It`ll be okay. Now I know it,"

If it was his imagination he did not know, but it seemed to him that her own smile crossed her face for a moment. He knew she`d understood somehow.

He muttered nothing more and waited for his friends to come to help them.

He hated the rain, but then the sun would shine and bring with it new hope.

-X-

I…I`m sad now. O.o  
Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed. xD

Review?


End file.
